bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheerluck Holmes and the Veggie Value Sing-Along Video
Sheerluck Holmes and the Veggie Value Sing-Along Video is the first sing-along video in a while to have a plot to it. It uses the lyric font from The End of Silliness in its songs. In this episode, Sheerluck Holmes and Dr. Watson are at Doyle's bar and people are talking with Sheerluck and it reminds Sheerluck of some songs. Silly songs do show up as well and the introduction scene when the song title is introduced is from The End of Silliness as well and the jazzy saxophone that sounds similar to the song plays with it because Doyle's now has a jukebox similar to the one in Jimmy's ice cream parlor. Plot Sheerluck and Dr. Watson walk into Doyle's and are equally welcomed. Dr. Watson is happy that Sheerluck had learned his lesson. Sheerluck sits down and many customers and employees gather around the jukebox to hear of Sheerluck's newest discoveries. Sheerluck said he found a vault of values. To celebrate, a waitress brought out root beer and cream sodas for everyone. While everyone took some root beer and cream soda shots, Sheerluck told them of the great things he had found. Individual scenes play depending on the type of song. If there is a silly song, it will just play straight after the song with a value, as well as if the song is randomly put in the sing-along, like Haman's Song. After the final song, Sheerluck says that it is getting late and that he and Dr. Watson need to head out. Everybody says good bye, but Jerry wants to keep the tunes rolling. They roll one more silly song, and one more party pumping song. Then the credits roll. Songs in order *VeggieTales Theme Song *Thankfulness Song from Madame Blueberry *Think of Me from Rack, Shack, and Benny *Do the Moo Shoo from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *110 Percent from It's a Meaningful Life *Haman's Song from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen *Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Share of Friends from Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Selfishness Song from King George and the Ducky *Kilts and Stilts from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *More Beautiful from Sweetpea Beauty *Welcome to the Gang from That's What Friends Do *Hope's Song from An Easter Carol *Bubble Rap from Robin Good and his Not-So-Merry Men *My Day from The Wonderful World of Autotainment *Big Things Too! from Dave and the Giant Pickle *His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry *The Rumor Weed Song from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed *The Great I Am from Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Pizza Angel from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Promised Land from Josh and the Big Wall *Lend a Little Hand from The Little House That Stood *He Watches Us from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes *A Mess Down in Egypt from Moe and the Big Exit *Gated Community from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *Please Give from The Crisper County Charity *God is Bigger from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *Endangered Love from King George and the Ducky *Rock On, LarryBoy! from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Alongs Category:Fanon Works Category:Music Category:CoolHungryYoshi Category:Compilations